James & Devon Chapter 1 Sons of Harry and Draco
by Daeri
Summary: It's like 20 year later since book 6. Harry has a son, James, who's 16. Draco also has a son, Devon, also 16. James is in love with Devon, and Devon doesn't know he's in love too :' Warning: Boy on boy..


Plot: It's like 20 year later since book 6. Harry has a son, James, who's 16. Draco also has a son, Devon, also 16. James is in love with Devon, and Devon doesn't know he's in love too :')

It was the beginning of his sixth year. James and his mum and dad got in platform 9 and 3/4, already looking forward to meeting Devon again, with who he has been friends with since his first year, both their dads didn't like that, but that made their friendship only stronger. James heart began to almost bump out of his chest, he was in love with Devon for so long now, even dating other girls and boys didn't seem to upset Devon.

Devon walked towards James as soon as he saw him. "Hey," said Devon to James, their friendship had been a little bit awkward because Devon caught James making out with some boy last year down the room of requirement, not because Devon thought it was dirty or anything, he just didn't know why it gave him a strange feeling, he had seen James with other boys and girls before.

James watched Devon's straight blond hair waving in the wind, almost looked like James was staring at Devon; he even didn't hear Devon say 'Hey' to him. He fantasized about making out with him, he did not say. He blushed, he never ever felt shy before, but now, with Devon in front of him he felt weak. So in love, but he knew it wasn't mutual.

Devon didn't know what happened to him, James staring at him like that, it made him blush, only their dads seem to notice what was going on, which meant that Devon was taken away from James by Draco pulling his arm. Draco started yelling at Devon, but Devon did not seem to listen. Devon watched James still blushing at him, and he smiled. The feeling that James gave him was special, he never felt it before, it made him feel loved, but he couldn't place the feeling anywhere because no one ever made him feel loved, not even his mother. Some minutes later Draco was still calling him names, but he began listening when Draco called him 'fag'. His red blushing face became a red angry face. "I'm not a fag!" he shouted, he began pulling his trunk into the train to get rid of his dad. Once inside he started thinking about what his father have said to him, he wasn't a fag, he knew for sure, but he knew his friendship with James wasn't no longer just friendship.

A few days later James started to realize that Devon was avoiding him, telling him he was busy with homework and stuff, always pretending to do something. It made James sad, Devon was his best friend, and he couldn't think of anything that he had done. He didn't know Devon was struggling with his sexual nature. He didn't even know what Draco told Devon. James began to spend much more time with Moaning Mirtle; she was the only one who knew how it felt to be an outcast like him. James ignored Devon when he was asking him something, only to make him feel how he felt.

Devon made up his mind in the few days he had been thinking, he wasn't gay, he wasn't bisexual, he liked girls and girls only, he told him self. He wanted to make his dad proud of him, so he asked the prettiest girl in the school to be his girl, and she said yes. Devon tried to tell James, but James ignored him.

They didn't speak to each other till Christmas. Devon was taking Felicia, the prettiest girl in the school, to the Christmas Ball. James went alone, feeling all-miserable about being in love with Devon. He missed them talking together, they were both outcasts, Devon his dad did things Devon was not proud of, but he loved his dad, like every child would do. James was standing all night at the table with drinks, drinking firewhiskey while he watched Devon dance with Felicia. His only company was Chris Weasley, the son of dad his best friends. But he thought Chris was a little bit geeky, always into muggles and stuff like that.

Devon was still dancing with Felicia, and didn't even realize she got mad because he was once again talking about James, while dancing with her. Felicia made him promise not to talk about James that evening. He broke that promise and she was so mad she could break up with him, but she didn't, she ran out of the Great Hall, she went outside. Devon tried to follow her, but lost sight of her. He went inside to tell James what happened, all forgotten about they hadn't have talked in months.

James didn't know how to react, "You're such a jerk.." he told Devon, but Devon started to cry. He never saw Devon cry before, it made him feel all icky inside, terrible, he didn't want to make Devon cry. He hugged Devon, and Devon hugged back. It actually felt quite nice for both of them.

Devon his face was wet, tears still falling down from his eyes. He looked James in the eyes, they both now knew what was going on, like their fathers knew months before. James bow his head so his lips touched Devon his lips. James gave Devon a quick kiss on his mouth and then backed off, because he didn't know how Devon would react, because he was still crying. Devon wasn't surprised, he kissed back, and they frenched for minutes, Chris looking kind of disgusted of it.

They enjoyed their kiss, Devon was still crying, not because of Felicia, but because he knew his dad would never approve this. James kissed Devon again, knowing it would all be all right, his dad accepted the fact he was bisexual right? Why wouldn't Draco do the same? They both waited so long for this moment, nothing could ruin it now. James wiped away Devon's tears. And the only thing coming out of James his mouth was.. "I love you".


End file.
